Te amo aunque pasen los años
by Nobodyknows05
Summary: [Oneshot] El amor puede ser en cierta medida impredecible e irreemplazable, encontrar a tu pareja es algo que no mucho tenemos la suerte de tener y ser feliz el resto de tu vida... pero ¿que harías si el amor de tu vida se fuera? ¿como le harías para no caer en una profunda depresión?


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, vivo en Konoha junto a mis padres y hermana menor.

Mis días son un poco atareados, como mis padres trabajan desde temprano me toca encargarme de mi hermana menor, por ello, me levanto desde temprano y preparo su desayuno, mientras come yo me arreglo para ir a la escuela. Dejo a mi hermana en la parada del camión para después tomar el mío que me llevara a mi escuela

Un día después de mi rutina mientras iba de camino a la escuela miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba música, el camión de costumbre paro así que subió una hermosa joven, más o menos de mi estatura, era delgada, tenía unos labios carnosos y rosados, miro hacia mí, me dedique a mirar sus ojos pequeños un poco rasgados de color verde, su aspecto no era como el de las otras chicas, era diferente, parecía un poco ruda, la mire detenidamente y sentí algo que no era normal en mí.

Jamás había visto a una mujer como ella, sentía una atracción, una sensación de querer estar a su lado, poder besar aquellos labios carnosos que tenía, acariciar sus mejillas, poder abrazarla y protegerla, aunque pareciera ruda. Para mi sorpresa se sentó a un lado mío, así que trague un poco de saliva pues quería preguntarle cómo se llamaba, a que salón iba, que le gusta, que le disgusta, pero… ¿Por qué? , porque quería preguntarle eso, porque quería probar esos labios…

Estaba un poco nervioso, aunque, varias veces la mire de reojo, era hermosa, era perfecta para mi punto de vista, así que simplemente solté un suspiro, el camión se detuvo justo enfrente de la escuela, ella se levantó y bajo, yo baje justo detrás de ella, me dirigí a mi salón, tome mi mesa banco y detrás de mí entro el profesor poniendo en orden en el aula, voltee un poco para verlo y a su lado estaba ella, abrí un poco mis ojos y esboce una sonrisa, el profesor dijo:

—Denle la bienvenida, ella es una nueva estudiante, y viene de intercambio, háganla sentir como en casa—La miro y después continuo—¿Podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre?

Ella miro al resto del salón sonriendo, su sonrisa era hermosa y con atención escuche su nombre:

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura—Hizo una pequeña venía a todos y prosiguió—Espero llevarme bien con ustedes

Para mi sorpresa, no era como imagine, parecía ruda, pero en realidad era tierna, aun así me sentía traído a ella, tomo asiento justo a mi lado donde le sonreí y me presente

—Hola, yo soy Naruto, encantado de conocerte Sakura, espero nos llevemos bien

La mire por un momento me perdí en su belleza, ella me sonrió…

Los días fueron pasando desde aquella vez que nos conocimos, nos hicimos grandes amigos, fui sabiendo cada cosa que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, teníamos varias cosas en común y cada vez me iba enamorando más de ella y al parecer ella de mi… ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro, yo me sentía mal cuando ella faltaba a la escuela y ella cuando yo faltaba.

Un día íbamos de regreso a casa, día a día la acompañaba a su casa, pues quedaba a unas cuadras de la mía, ese día era hermoso, en el cielo se podía apreciar un atardecer poco común, tome su mano tímidamente y entrelace los dedos con los de ella, me sorprendió al ver que correspondía aquella acción que realice.

Ese día era perfecto para demostrarle mi amor que sentía hacia ella, caminamos hasta un parque cercano a nuestras casa y ella se sentó en uno de los columpios que se encontraban, la empuje un poco para que se moviera, ella sonreía y pedía que la empujara un poco más rápido, a lo que yo accedí, en un momento la detuve pues creí que era el momento perfecto para demostrarle mi amor. Me fui a parar enfrente a ella sonriéndole para después decir

—Sakura, debo decirte algo… no sé si sea el momento indicado o no, pero quiero decirte que… me gustas—la mire un poco sonrojado

Ella me miro sonrojándose de inmediato mirando hacia los lados con una pequeña sonrisa, y me respondió

—Tu a mí también…

Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron demasiado al escuchar aquellas palabras y simplemente la abrace, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y le susurre

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Me separe un poco mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella sin responder se acercó y capturo mis labios en un beso

Por fin se había cumplido lo que hacía varios meces atrás había soñado.

Recuerdo que correspondí aquel beso lentamente sintiéndome en las nubes, ambos cerramos lo ojos lentamente para disfrutar más de aquel contacto, nos separamos del beso y nos miramos algo sonrojados, tome su mano mirándola

—Creo que mejor debería de llevarte a casa ¿no lo crees? Es un poco tarde—Sonreí ampliamente

Ella me sonrió y caminamos hacia su casa y la despedí dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios para después de regresar a mi casa.

Los meses fueron pasando y ambos nos enamorábamos más del otro, salíamos como todos los jóvenes con su pareja, íbamos al parque de diversiones, al acuario, al cine, obras de teatro, entre muchas cosas más.

Una mañana, después de 10 meses de relación íbamos caminando hacia su casa, por alguna extraña razón peleamos por primera vez, nos detuvimos y seguimos discutiendo, ella aseguraba que la engañaba pero yo estaba seguro de que no, jamás le haría algo así y mucho menos amándola demasiado como lo estaba haciendo, decidió irse a su casa sola, suspire pesado, me sentía mal por haber discutido así que regrese a casa triste, pensando en cómo poder solucionar aquel problema que teníamos

A la mañana siguiente pase por ella para ir a la escuela, estaba enojada pero no me importo yo la amaba demasiado, así que hable con ella.

—Mi amor perdóname… te amo demasiado, sea lo que sé que te haya hecho perdóname por favor

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y me miro:

—Perdóname a mí por comportarme así mi amor, fui una tonta y simplemente te grite…

La abracé con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello, la tome por las mejillas y me acerque a besarla con lentitud mordiéndole un poco su labio

Días después…

Te amo… fue lo último que le dije, ella había discutido aquel día conmigo porque no sabía cómo decirme que pronto se iría de Konoha... Ella se fue a Sunagakure , sus padres fueron promovidos por el trabajo, así que ella debía irse con ellos, intente impedir que se la llevaran pero fue en vano, aun así se la llevaron…

Mis días ya no son los mismos, ahora están llenos de tristeza, la han alejado de mí, y yo caí en una depresión muy fuerte deje de salir con mis amigos, deje la escuela…

Pasaron 4 años desde que se la habían llevado, un día Salí a caminar por la ciudad y la mire… Al principio no creí que fuera ella, pero me acerque y el toque el hombro con delicadeza, se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, ella volteo y sus ojos se iluminaron de lágrimas dibujando una hermosa sonrisa

— ¿Sakura? —Pregunte mirándola

—Si…

Respondió a mi pregunta, y la abrace con fuerza, le dije un par de veces que jamás había dejado de pensar en ella, se separó después de unos minutos y me dijo

—Te amo, jamás he dejado de pensar en ti…

Después de aquel encuentro ella se quedó a vivir en Konoha, meses después nos casamos para estar juntos para siempre.


End file.
